What Hurts The Most DPxDF
by Obsessive Rainbow Stalker
Summary: This is an old fic i wrote. Its a songfic to What Hurts The Most featuring the couple, PhantomxFenton


DPXDF a sad songfic oh yea Tucker and Sam are dating

DPXDF a sad songfic oh yea Tucker and Sam are dating.

I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR WHAT HURTS THE MOST THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS

I was walking down the school hallway as the biggest loser on earth. There stood the popular kids and Phantom who all completely ignored me. I felt so alone when he left me, I thought when he said I love you, he meant it. And when he said I will never leave you, I thought he meant it. But that shows how wrong I am.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while_

I pull my jacket over me and walk out of the school into the cold icy rain. It felt good as it hit my face I didn't notice I paused in my steps. I felt warm tears fall down my face but it didn't look like it. I just remembered Phantom and how he use to love me.

"Danny??"

_Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me_

I whip around to see Phantom standing behind me.

"Danny what's wrong you haven't moved for a couple minutes now." He was about to put his hand on my shoulder till I stepped back.

_What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away_

"No." I mutter.

Phantom stares at me weirdly, "wha--"

"NO!" Don't go! Don't leave me! Please stay here!

Phantom was about to put his hand on me when he heard his name. With that he just flew off without a goodbye.

_And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you_  
Is what I was tryin' to do

I tried to shout his name to come back, but it didn't come out. I look up to see you flying over to Nasty burgers.

Was my love not enough, I thought angrily.

Getting my senses back I walked over to my house and there were Sam, Tucker, and Jazz waiting for me in the living room.

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_

"Danny what's wrong?!" Sam asked, "You've been avoiding us for weeks."

"Are you okay?" Tucker asks.

I force a smile on my face, "I'm fine guys."

I ran up to my room quickly locking the door.

Still Harder

Removing my sticky wet clothes of my chest I hold my wrists out to study them.

_Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken_

"Phantom," I hold my wrists with cuts on it, "I love you still."

Why doesn't he realize it, I did love him! Why doesn't he realize that they were using him! Why doesn't he realize he was also my best friend.

But now all I have is nothing left, all my words I spoke to him unspoken.

All my love to him ignored.

_What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
_  
What am I to you, a worthless doll that can't be held anymore or else it would break. No if I was you wouldn't have left me alone, you would have taken better care of me. But then what am I to you? Just tell me!

I placed my hand up my bed to pull out a razor; it still had dry blood on it. Placing it over my wrists I slit it. Blood dripping down my arm I quickly wipe it up with a towel.

The blood on my arm starts to harden.  
_  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do_

School

I had a long sleeve shirt on as the day before so no one will see my cuts. Sam and Tucker have tried to talk to me but they are so busy staring at each other lovey dovey they ignored me. That is if he doesn't ignore me but what am I calling for a miracle. And what is the miracle?! That he comes to me and talks to me and loves me again. No miracle could ever do that.

_What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
_  
I walked out of the classroom ignoring the teacher's shouts. That's it! I just lost it! I saw in the hallway before class, Paulina and Phantom kissing each other. I knew it, he probably was just using me or she was.

Walking into the bathroom, no one was in there, good. I pull out the razor and a piece of paper.

A scream was heard all over the school, a girl shouted she saw blood in the guys' bathroom. She said a hand was hanging out. ((It's not Danny's POV anymore))

_And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do_

The teachers walked in and saw a body of a well known kid around school. The police showed up and went to the seen.

"What happened?" Phantom yelled as he ran over, he heard that Danny died but how!?

"Suicide." The police man stated. He handed a sheet of paper covered in blood over to him, "It had your name on it."

Phantom carefully opened it and read it.

I finally found out what I was, a broken doll, with its stitches open, a doll that will be thrown aside. A doll that's so useless that there are more of them. But I want you to know this. I love you. I really did, I was wondering why you hated me. But who would want a broken doll as a lover or friend.

_Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do  
Ooohhh..._

"No," Phantom whispered walking over to his body, "You weren't a broken doll. You weren't a doll thrown aside. You were a stuffed doll that didn't break easily. And people thought that. But they didn't notice the cracks on you and just continued. Thinking that you wouldn't come to this. They didn't know under that was a glass doll." He moved a hair out of Danny's lifeless face, "I didn't notice either. And my love I don't hate you..."

"I hate myself."


End file.
